Devils Bleed Angels Cry
by PyraPyro
Summary: Dante is rescued by a mysterious woman with a trauma filled past. Can they both find passion in each others arms? Or will fate take a horrible turn? Rated for later chapters. DantexOC R&R please
1. Devils bleed Angels cry

**Devils bleed Angels cry**

**Chapter One:**

**The meeting**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Devil May Cry Capcom does. The only thing I own are the OOCs**  
**

The air was thick with the smell of blood as a silver haired figure draped in red and black walked down the dimly lit ally looking for his demon.

" Come out come out wherever you are you little fuck." he whispered against the cold night air. He was dressed in a long black cape like jacket with a vest front and red pants. He had his two guns Ebony and Ivory strapped to the sides of his thighs and his black boots clicked on the cobble stone road and he had his gloved hands around his sword handle. He had run out of ammo long ago and was already badly beaten. Blood stained his silver locks and well tanned face. His vest front had the zipper ripped off and his tight abs shined with sweat and blood. He moved closer and closer to a heavy breathing sound just around the corner. His silver blue eyes almost glowed from anger and energy. As he rounded the corner he brought his blade down the neck of the beast.

"Sweet dreams fucker." he said as he sliced it head off. Blood spattered on already red brick walls and covered his face. He spat on the body and put his sword over his shoulder and began to walk off. Before he could take five steps he heard a rustling. He turned around quickly and his eyes grew wide. The demon had grew it's head back and to run towards him. The man swung his sword and cut the demon in half and fell over. He had killed it what seemed like five times bye now. He was suffering massive blood loss and hadn't gotten any sleep in over 3 weeks. Just as he was getting ready to close his eyes the demons lower half had grown it's upper half back. As much as the man tried he couldn't get up and fell back yet again. Just before his eyes closed he saw the figure black cape go over his eyes and heard a woman's voice yell out " Die mother fucker!".

" What a waste of a hunter." said a woman in a long black leather jacket and short tight leather skirt. Her white button shirt had a splash of blood on it from the demon and her long brown hair was tied back. As she started to walk off the man's hand grabbed her tight black boot. She turned and looked down and saw he was unconscious. She kneeled down and looked at him. She ran her fingers down his face and neck to his chest.

" Hn. Not worth my time." she got back up and started to walk off again. Just as she did the demon jumped up behind her and made a bee line right at her. She turned around quickly and pulled two silver guns out of her jacket and shot two shots at it. Both bullets hit him dead in the eyes. The demon fell over right by the man dead at last. The man gave off a small moan of pain and the woman turned walking over to him and knelt down by him again. She used one of her fingers to open his left eyelid.  
" Sparda." she hissed as she looked into it. She knew if it was Sparda he was getting weak in his old age. Maybe for the better. He has sworn to slay her if he had ever saw her again. She let go of his eyelid and was starting to get up. But she looked at him one last time and saw that he couldn't be Sparda. His hair wasn't back, his face had more compassion in it and he smelled of human. More than Sparda would have.

" I know I'll kick my own ass for this in the morning." she sighed picking up the man and throwing one of his arms over her shoulder and the other she let swing at his side. She dragged him to a blood red Honda S200 and dropped him in the passengers seat. She got into the drivers seat and started it up. She drove off fast through the city till she got to a large building and drove into a garage on the side. She dragged the man back out and to the front door and dragged him inside.

" _God I feel like shit_" the man thought as he woke up in the morning in bed. He sat up and looked around. He didn't recognize the room, bed, or anything. He sniffed the air and he smelled breakfast cooking. Eggs, bacon, sausage, biscuits and gravy. He pulled off the heavy red blankets the were on the large wooden oak bed and stood up. He groaned as his back ached like hell and he could barely move. Just as he took a step and his foot hit the floor the door flung open. A tall brunette woman was standing in the doorway with a tray of food. His mouth watered as he saw both glide in through the door.

" _Oh fuck. Did I die and go to heaven?_" he said falling back on the bed. The woman set her tray down and glided over to him.

" _What the hell is he staring at? Hasn't he ever seen a woman with breakfast before._" She thought as she stood in front of him with the sunlight behind her giving off an angelic glow. She reached her hand out to touch him and check his wounds. To her surprise he jumped up and wrapped his arm around her waist and moved his hand through her hair. Her eyes widened as she tried to push him back only to be pulled closer to him.

" Lady……." he whispered softly. In her ear.

" What the hell have you been smoking? And who's lady?" she said pushing him away more.

He fell over and yelled out as his back made a loud crack. " Son of a fucking bitch!" he yelled out gritting his teeth.

" Watch your language asshole!" she said picking him up bridal style and putting him on the bed. She sat at the foot of the bed and took an apple from a dish and started to eat it. " So who are you and who is Lady?" she said between a bite.

" My name is Dante. And Lady is someone I knew." he said coldly and with even a colder look. " Now let me out of here demon!" he said jerking up but falling back.

" For starters I'm not a demon. And second you can go anytime you want. But you should wait till you heal big boy." she said winking at him.

He raised an eyebrow then saw her pointing with her eyes for him to look down. As he did so he noticed he was in a white bathrobe with nothing on underneath.

" You undressed me!" he yelled at her throwing the covers back over himself.

" No my butler did." she said falling back on the bed.

" Who are you?" he asked raising his brow.

" I'm the rich demon hunting bitch that saved you honey." she said sitting up.

In one fast movement he was behind her with his gun under her chin. He had his other arm wrapped around hers so she could move them. He threw his leg over hers to keep her from jumping up. He ignored the pain surging through his body and whispered into her ear " I want to know your name, what you are, and where I am." he cocked his gun to show he meant it.

" You wouldn't kill the woman that just saved your life would you?" she said smirking.

" Now." he said coldly.

" Flame, I'm of angelic being, and you at my home in Spain." she said taking a fake gulp.

" What happened? How did I get here?" he said pressing the gun into her head more.

" After I killed that demon for you I brought you back here because I thought you needed help." she said with compassion in her voice.

" Thank you." he faintly falling back and letting go of her as he fell unconscious from the pain.

" Welcome asshole." she said getting up and rubbing her head. She started to walk out of the room. She stopped as she got to the door and looked back at him lying lifeless on the bed and shook her head and walked out closing the door quietly.

" Mistress Flame you have a visitor." said a tall gentleman. He had long jet black hair that almost touched his waist. He had on a black tuxedo as if ready to go to a party. His eyes were a beautiful grey blue and you could tell he was well built. He held out his left hand that had a red and black silk robe in it for her to wear.

" Who is it?" she said taking the robe and putting it on, making sure to tie it on tight around her slim waist.

" A Mr. Van Exel wishes to hire you for your _special_ abilities." He said leading her down the stairs.

" Great. I got a guy passed out on my bed, not from what it was last time, and I got a horny as hell guy wanting to hire me for my _special abilities._" she said following him.

" Shall I send him away?"

" Nah. I'll take care of him Danny, you take the day off." she said hopping down the stairs almost like a child.

" Very well Mistress Flame." he said bowing and retreating back up the stairs.

" _Now to kick this bastard in the chin and out the door._" she thought to herself as she walked down the last to steps and over to a large room.

" Miss O'Riley I see your doing looking lovely as usual." said an English accented voice. Flame looked leaned on the wall and looked as if she was disgusted at the sight of him.

" What do you want now?" she asked in a snotty tone.

" For your well known special abilities." he said sitting back and crossing his legs. " You see I need someone to accompany me to a party. It would be a rather bad show if I was to attend alone."

" So you want to pay me to get all dressed up and go to some gathering of you rich pompous assholes then fuck you?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

" That's about right." he said standing up and walking towards her. He wrapped an arm around her waist and leaned in close to her.

" Get the fuck away from me you sick bastard." she said in a threatening tone. When he didn't back off she started reaching for something to hit him with.

" Let the lady go." said a deep voice from behind. From the corner of her eye she could see a gun barrel pressing against Mr. Van Exel's head. She thought at first it was her butler but she knew that wasn't his voice.

" Right. You have my number." said Mr. Van Exel letting her go and walking quickly past the man and out the door.

" I could have taken him on." she said crossing her arms and turning around to face the man that was just moments ago passed out on her bed.

" But not in the way he wanted." he said walking in the room and sitting down. He looked fully healed and much better than he had.

" So? I could have kicked his fucking ass." she said walking over to an armchair and flopping down.

" How much does it cost?" he asked

" Does what cost?" she said giving him a glare.

" To get you to kill assholes like that." he said while leaning forward.

" That I do for free. And you and me have a lot to talk about. Like why you're here." she said throwing her leg over the arm of the chair.

" After you wipe your eyes. Angel tears aren't your best look." he said walking over and cupping her cheek lightly and wiping away a tear with his thumb gently.

" Who are you?" she asked putting her hands on his.

" Dante." he said to her softly.

" Dante……." she said looking into his cold icy blue eyes.

" Yes?" he said holding both her hands in his.

" Your full of shit." she said falling back and laughing.


	2. Belle of the Ball

"Where are you going so late at night?" Dante asked walking into Flame's room. He didn't knock, and caught her while she was putting on an almost see-through red corset. She turned around and glared at him. She had a long scarlet dress hanging at her waist, and trying to put the finishing hook in its place on her corset.

"Who the hell gave you permission to come in my room?" she said coldly. Dante just smirked slightly and walked over to her. He was now fully dressed.

"You're very pretty when you want to be." he said lifting the upper part of her dress and putting it on her. He gently let his leather clad hands touch her shoulders. He stopped when he felt a gun barrel against his groin. "I'll take that as a hint not to touch you." he lifted his hands off of her and took a step back. She gave a fake smile and turned back to her mirror. She frowned as she looked at herself.

"Get out..." she said to Dante clenching her fists. "I said get out!" she screamed picking up her hairbrush and throwing it at him. He caught it and quickly got out and closed the door.

"Hello sir. I see you have met her sad side." said Daniel, Flame's butler.

"That's her sad? Sad? That's more crazy! She looked at herself in the mirror then started screaming at me." Dante said shaking his head.

"I've made arrangements for you to stay here until you're able to return from where you came from." Daniel tried to get off the subject as quickly as possible.

"If I'm going to stay here, start spilling the beans on why she freaks out when someone touches her, and why she doesn't like mirrors."

Daniel sighed. "If you wish. Follow me." said Daniel leading Dante to a pair of double doors.

_When Flame was younger, her mother beat her for most of her childhood. Then her mother and her lover murdered her father in front of her. I managed to get her out of the house in time and sent her to a foster family. I was mistaken in doing so. I picked her up from the hospital after she had been beaten with a wooden paddle until almost every bone in her body was broken. When she healed, she didn't look close to the same. Even thought she was still beautiful, she thought she was uglier than she use to be. Ever since she has hated when anyone touches her, and when she looks at herself in the mirror._

"So, that's why she's so uptight?" Dante asked shaking his head. He did feel bad for her. He had been through a lot, but nothing that could compare to her. "Where is she going tonight anyway?" Dante asked the butler.

"To a fundraiser party. Why?"

"Got a tuxedo on my size?" Dante said with a smirk.

"Ok I'm ready to go. I'll be back sometime tonight." Flame yelled to Daniel as she made her way down the stairs. She had a black shawl going across her shoulders, and wore a diamond necklace with matching earrings.

"Don't worry Jeeves. I'll have her back before midnight." Said Dante walking up behind her and taking her arm. He led her down the stairs and to the door. "Shall we be off?"

"What the hell are you talking about!?" she yelled jerking her arm away from him.

"I thought it would be best if you went with someone who wouldn't try to take advantage of you." said Daniel walking down the stairs after them and opening the door. "Have a good time Mistress Flame."

She growled and was about to protest, when Dante threw her over his shoulder and walked out with her kicking and screaming.

"Come on, we don't want to be late now do we?" he laughed, resisting the urge to smack her on the butt. He stuffed her in the backseat of the waiting limo, and closed the door. "I'd think it'd be best if you were in the back and I drive. You seem a little angry." he sat in the front seat and started the limo. He laughed more when he heard Flame cursing and screaming in the back. "Chill babe! We'll be there in a while." he took out a piece of paper with the direction to the party on it, and began to drive.


End file.
